


[Podfic] The Chain

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Drunk Gwaine, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Merlin's magic is discovered, King Arthur chooses to take away his magic, rather than execute or exile him. Merlin agrees, hoping to win the king over. Unfortunately, nothing goes according to plan, and if they aren't careful, the coin of destiny may be irrevocably split in two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280778) by [ValiantGinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantGinger/pseuds/ValiantGinger). 



 

Duration: 30:04

Written By: [ValientGinger](http://valiantginger.tumblr.com/)

Read By: [Wastingawallflowersvessel](http://wastingawallflowersvessel.tumblr.com/)

 

[Download Mp3 Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p9bg9wbvptckbcq/TheChain.mp3)

[Read Fic Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4280778)

 


End file.
